Everything's alright
by xtraiiinwreck
Summary: Una SongFic de la cancion de Ashely Tisdale: "It's Alright It's OK" si quieren saber de que se trata, hagan clic y leanlo!


_Disclaimer: La canción le pertenece a la Srita. Ashley Tisdale, las historia me pertenece totalmente._

* * *

¿Algo triste? Sí. ¿Lo superaría? Así fue.

Ya hace algunos meses, _Brad_, había roto mi corazón y yo no podía perdonarlo. Me habría dicho que no podía seguir conmigo, porque le interesaba "_otra"._ Así que decidimos dejarlo todo.

Lo echó a perder por esa chica _estúpida_.

"_Me dijiste  
que no hay necesidad  
de hablarlo  
porque es muy tarde  
para proceder  
y lentamente  
tomé tus palabras y caminé lejos..."  
_

No lo dude ni un segundo más y me fui de aquel lugar triste, pero con mucha rabia. No soportaba el hecho de que Brad, el chico a quién creí amar, me cambiaría por la descerebrada de _Gabrielle_.

"_No vale la pena! Él no vale la pena" _me repetía llorando. Largas tardes de otoño me las desperdiciaba de aquella manera. _  
_

_"…Sin mirar atrás  
No me arrepentiré, no  
Encontraré mi camino  
Estoy herida,  
pero aún tengo algo que decir..."_

Me sentía aún un poco dolida, pero como dije, lo superé. Y ahora no puede ser posible que me venga a _inventar_ que está arrepentido!!

-Por favor discúlpame! –Me rogaba –No sabía en qué pensaba! –Pero aún así yo sólo le escuchaba, yo tenía tanto por decirle, cosas que él no se esperaba.

-Escúchame –lo ayudé a levantarse del suelo; que era donde se encontraba rogándome por mi perdón.

_  
"…Esto está bien, muy bien  
Estoy mucho mejor sin tí  
y no lo sentiré  
Bien, muy bien  
Que no te moleste lo que hago  
No importará lo que digas  
no volveré  
Nustro puente se ha quemado  
Estoy más fuerte  
Bien, muy bien  
Estoy mucho mejor sin tí  
y no lo sentiré..."  
_

-Hiciste que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas –lo miraba a los ojos; los de Brad estaban iluminados, quizá pensaba que le iría a decir algo…Mmm… quizá, _¿bueno? _-Estoy mucho mejor sin ti, me hiciste sufrir mucho! –Le reclamé –Y no me digas nada… sí, porque no me arrepentiré de lo que estoy diciendo. –quería irme de ahí, no quería verlo así como él estaba, además me esperaban en otro lugar.

_"…Tú jugaste conmigo  
me traicionaste  
tu amor no era otra cosa que un juego  
retrataste un rol  
tomaste el control, yo  
yo no pude ayudar pero caí  
muy profundo  
pero haora veo las cosas más claras..."  
_

-Por favor, piénsalo. –lo dejé solo, me dediqué a caminar en la dirección opuesta en la que Brad se encontraba.

Lo dejé solo al recordar cómo me había cambiado por completo por Gabrielle. Sabía que no me la soportaba y aún así me dejó, sabía que me dolía, pero no le importó, así que ¿me debería importar a mí su dolor? Pues creo que sí, no quiero ser catalogada como la que _no tiene corazón,_ pero decidí que lo mejor era marcharme de allí.

_"…Esto está bien, muy bien  
Estoy mucho mejor sin tí  
y no lo sentiré  
Bien, muy bien  
Que no te moleste lo que hago  
No importará lo que digas  
no volveré  
Nustro puente se ha quemado  
Estoy más fuerte  
Bien, muy bien  
Estoy mucho mejor sin tí  
y no lo sentiré..."_

Me volví, estaba algo lejos, pero vi como se limpiaba las lágrimas que le salían de sus ojos. _"No debería llorar, es algo tonto, que llore por alguien más"_ pensé.

Seguí caminando, cerré mis ojos, siendo sincera me dolía verlo así, ya lo dije pero era la pura verdad, de no ser porque en esos momentos estaba con alguien a quien enserio le importaba, creo que hubiera corrido a los brazos de Brad. Pero era tarde, ya no tenía esperanzas conmigo.

_"…No gastes tus falsas lágrimas en mí  
guardalas para alguien que las necesite  
Es un poco tarde  
estoy cerrando la puerta…"_

-Hola, mi vida –mi novio _Joseph_, me esperaba junto a su auto, me había estado esperando.

-Nos vamos? –Le dije, después de haberle dado un beso, él me abrió la puerta y me acomodé en el asiento mientras que Joe se montaba en el otro lado.

A él? Lo amo, ya llevo con él casi 8 meses, han sido los mejores de mi vida, olvidé a Brad bastante rápido cuando Joseph apareció en mi vida. Joe, que era un gran artista, nos conocimos en un viaje de vacaciones que tomé, y mientras tomaba el sol, él y sus hermanos me empezaron a hablar.

_"…Esto está bien, muy bien  
Estoy mucho mejor sin tí  
y no lo sentiré  
Bien, muy bien  
Que no te moleste lo que hago  
No importará lo que digas  
no volveré  
Nustro puente se ha quemado  
Estoy más fuerte  
Bien, muy bien  
Estoy mucho mejor sin tí  
y no lo sentiré..."_

A veces me pongo a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si Brad nunca hubiera roto conmigo, creo que yo lo hubiera hecho. Un mensaje me llegó en ese momento.

"_Ella, por favor, no me dejes así… Dime, hay alguien más?"_

Era Brad, ¿no podía superarlo? Ya no lo quería así como él lo hacía.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado**

** Si es así, comentenla por favor! =D  
**

**See Ya!**

**Pami**


End file.
